Talk:Changelog 1.23
Dear Kings and Queens, The update to 1.23, which will take place on April 8th, also features several other changes and additions that result from feedback from players across the world. Please note there will be a short period of downtime during the update, and we apologize for any inconvenience caused by this. Features and Changes # Goods should now appear instantly after a trade, no refresh or change of screen required. # Split the quest "First research" in to two quests # The Atomium Great Building is now available # There is now a message in mailbox which states that messages are stored only 60 days # The event history will no longer show up during battles Bugfixes # Fixed an issue where the half moon missing from Military Buildings # Fixed an issue where double clicking the build menu during a quest causes the tutorial arrows to become misaligned # Fixed an issue where the status icons (crate and lightning) are not visible when placing multiple suburban houses next to each other # Fixed an issue when selling large confectionery an flash error occurs # Fixed an issue where the cancel action button in neighbor cities was visible # Fixed an issue with the Research tree where cancelling diamond confirmation disables premium button # Fixed an issue where after watching a battle replay after attacking a player, the summary window shows the wrong battle result # Fixed an issue where drawing a street out of the grid causes error. # Fixed a crash when using Back button after entering the tutorial on a new account in Firefox. # Display revenge button for non neighbors in event history # Vehicles sometimes begin driving sideways after turning around corners on 2x2 roads - this should now be fixed # Made it so buttons are disabled when scout is moving during tutorial # Changed it so the daily calculation event has an icon in the event list # Fixed an issue where the game crashes when building is polished during battle # Fixed an issue where after watching a replay after a battle the player is led to the campaign map GvG Changes and Bugfixes # Fixed an issue when another guild moves its HQ and you have the guild continent map open, your own HQ disappears (graphical bug only) # Fixed an issue where a sector was sometimes lost prematurely # Fixed an issue where sector context menu opens off-screen when sector touching edge of screen is clicked # Fixed an issue where content was not fitting in frame when age requirement not met (Flash error) # Fixed an issue where sector borders were not updating properly after granting freedom # Fixed an issue when dissolving a guild the map ranking button is shown in the menu # Fixed an issue where Go to HQ function pans to incorrect location when Guild has been eliminated but Daily Calculation has not yet occurred Category:Changelog -- 21:41, April 27, 2016 (UTC)